Form and fill machines actuate a sealing mechanism through a motion profile to seal a travelling packaging film. The motion profile involves periodic engagement and disengagement of the sealing mechanism onto the film. This movement is abrupt and therein introduces instability into the system as a result of momentum associated with movement of the sealing mechanism and associated equipment coupled thereto.